


The adventures of Professor Black

by OnlyDeadOnTheOutside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDeadOnTheOutside/pseuds/OnlyDeadOnTheOutside
Summary: With the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament Harry never thought he would fall in love with the sinfully handsome teacher that had come to teach the Beauxbatons students whilst they were at Hogwarts. Nor did he ever expect that same sinful Professor to take such a keen interest in him and yet? He could only hope for more time to stare into those stormy grey eyes that had captured his heart.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The adventures of Professor Black

**Author's Note:**

> So this is An AU where Walburga died when Sirius was six and his father moved the rest of the family to France and Sirius grew up happy. Though he never met the Potters and was never James' best friend. The rest of cannon events up until fourth year still happen just without The Blacks involvement. The events of the third book are altered quite a bit to fit this narrative better.  
> In cannon there are two years between Regulus and Sirius however for this story I have made it 6 years.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Prologue

Sirius stood quietly by his father’s side as the old wizard in front of them spoke about his mother. In the background he could make out the sobbing of some distant family members, the words about how his mother was such a kind and generous soul, the perfect mother and wife echoing through the room. He didn’t quite understand what was happening. Just that his mother wasn’t going to be in his life anymore and that the man in front of them was telling lies about his mother. It was boring though; he was confused and he wanted to go home.

Perhaps he could even go see his new brother. He’s the reason his mother wasn’t there anymore. Though his dad didn’t seem sad. In fact, it was the happiest the 6-year-old could remember seeing his father.His new born brother was called Regulus, and was born early. That’s why he’s so small and still stuck in the hospital, but he would be able to come out soon! Sirius felt excitement filling his entire body, though he tried his best not to show it.

Once his brother was home they could play together and learn together and then Sirius wouldn’t have to be all alone. He’d be the best big brother ever! Even if they were moving to a new home, like his father said. Sirius snuck a glance up to his father, who continued staring blankly at the ceremony in front of him.

This was the first time Sirius could remember being near his father for any length of time. It was always his mum or that stinky grumpy house elf that he got to spend time with. ‘It’s because he’s always busy!’ he remembered his mum shrieking when he asked. He remembered he was then hit with the very painful red curse as punishment, because future heirs shouldn’t speak. They should observe and remain unobserved unless told otherwise.

Sometimes he thought his father didn’t care and didn’t want him, but sometimes when he was sleeping he was woken to his door softly opening and a large hand running through his hair. That meant something right? He hoped beyond hope that it meant he wasn’t as much of a worthless heir that his mother liked to loudly declare whenever he didn’t quite manage everything perfectly. That it meant his father loved him and he wouldn’t be abandoned, now that his mum was dead and they have a spare. Regulus wasn’t going to replace him because he’s a disappointment to the Black name, he couldn’t! Sirius shook his head rapidly. Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip and snuck another look back at his father as his eyes teared up. He didn’t want to be thrown away. All he wanted was to be loved and to not be alone. He was allowed to want that!

A hand landed on top of his head and gently directed it to face the front. Sirius felt fear well into his heart. Was he in trouble again? Was he going to be punished for not staying completely still?

The hand that was in his hair gently ruffled it before moving and a head lightly replacing it. “You’re doing well son, this tediousness is nearly finished, and then we can leave. No emotion, understood?”

Sirius nodded lightly, determined to be as still and serious as he absolutely could. He was doing well!!!

He withheld a grin and took a deep breath waiting with bated breath for the ceremony of lies to slowly come to an end.

****

Sirius watched silently and curiously as each family came up to Sirius and his father along with their most heartfelt sympathies. He didn’t know how he knew but he definitely knew that his father’s patience grew thinner and thinner with each comment of despair from the masses, each veiled comment cementing in his father’s mind the choice to move across the pond.

“Whatever will you do about young Sirius now, growing up without a mother?” A woman who Sirius couldn’t place a name too had asked. “And what about that newborn boy of yours. How could he possibly be fed and raised?” The woman tutted.

Before he could hear his father’s response a hand tugged him back to where Heir Malfoy stood looking bored.

“My father requested you show me the library. There are some books he wished to borrow before you are to leave the country. Your father has already approved it,” the blond boy drawled, holding up a sheet of paper. “He said do it now before your father makes his speech.”

Sirius slowly nodded, on one hand feeling sad to be missing out on the gossip and on the other beyond relieved that he didn’t have to deal with the stuffiness of being in that room and having to act sad. 

“Okay, but you have to act less serious!” he declared, pouting and crossing his arms. “You aren’t any fun!”

Heir Malfoy tilted his head. “You are Sirius, I’m not acting like you, and besides I have to act like this! I’m going into Hogwarts this coming year. It means I’m a grown up now.” He nodded his head as if by saying it made it so.

“I didn’t mean Sirius like that! I meant it as in you are all frowny faced all the time! Don’t you know how to smile? I’ll show you how!” Sirius approached Lucius on his tippy toe’s hands raised. Before the blond could escape, Sirius gently placed each hand on Lucius’ cheek and pushed his cheeks up into a wide smile. “Like this!” He declared, a grin on his face.

“I’m to be future Lord Malfoy, proper purebloods don’t smile. Didn’t you absorb any of your lessons!” Lucius snapped pushing Sirius away, making him frown sadly.

“Now, let’s go get those stupid books. My father is currently fetching your younger brother.”

Sirius nodded reluctantly and slowly dragged his feet through the halls, echoes of his mother’s voice reverberating through the corridors a different curse on her lips, whilst wondering what she had done wrong to have a son like Sirius for a first born.

“The library is huge; we are going to want to split the list even if it’s sorted by section and alphabetically,” Sirius whispered softly as he glanced around the room, he had spent many days screaming his throat raw.

Lucius nodded and tore the list up, each boy going to opposite ends of the library. The minutes till Sirius could leave this cursed house ticking impatiently through his head as he pulled out each individual book and added it to a large pile in the centre of the room.

“Good! You are finally finished,” Orion drawled from the entrance of the library looking between the two. “I thought for sure I was going to sink into permanent slumber with the time it took you both.” He smirked between the two boys who hurriedly moved towards him. “Heir Malfoy your father has requested they go in here.” He said placing a small cube down. With a tap of his wand it grew in size till it was a fully sized trunk. “Once all the books are inside, close the lid and it will shrink back down. Then say your family words and it should activate a portkey to take you back home. Try to take any other books and the wards will rebel. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with my son.”

Lucius gave a polite nod as Sirius slowly followed his father out of the room, dread filling his heart.

“Abraxas will be meeting us at our new residence. He has already taken Regulus there and settled him. This is your last chance to take anything you would like to have with you in France, otherwise consider it lost. We will not be coming back here. At least not for the next few years.”

Sirius bit his lip but slowly shook his head. “I’ve already packed everything father. I…” He trailed off and looked at his feet.

“Weren’t you taught to properly articulate boy, use your words. I expect nothing less from my heir.” Orion growled before sighing and looking throughout the room.

“I…I’m not gonna be heir though, am I. That’s why you wanted another son. So that I could be replaced. Are you gonna get rid of me too? You don’t need two sons. That’s what mother kept saying before she…before she left.” Sirius hugged himself as he felt his body trembling, tears streaming down his face. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the curse he knew would be aimed at him, thus missing the exhausted look that came over his father’s face.

His eyes flew open when a pair of arms wrapped around him loosely and a voice whispered softly into his hair. “You are my first-born Sirius; you will be the one to take the family lordship. Perhaps that was your mother’s intent when she started forcing her way into my bedroom again; however the only way Regulus would take your place is if you both wished it, or if something were to happen to me. Otherwise unless you don’t have kids, he will not obtain the lordship. Do you understand?”

Sirius nodded slowly as he moved his arms to wrap around his father.

“Good, now you do not need to be the perfect pureblood until you are at least starting age for school. So, we’ve a good 5 years, and when you’re in private within the family you can be as relaxed as you please. As long as you are still respectful, do you understand?”

Sirius nodded once again tightening his arms around his father. “This is the first time you’ve hugged me father. Are you feeling okay?” He whispered softly.

Orion chuckled softly and picked Sirius up. “I believe I am in mourning if you are to ask any of our previous guests. Now, shall we go home?” Orion asked as he walked towards the door with Sirius who was eagerly nodding his head a large teary smile on his face. 

With a final look around the drawing room Orion pulled out a coin from his robes. 

“Toujours Pur”


End file.
